


Aftermath

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Torture, M/M, Offscreen character death, Possessive Behavior, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suitless Darth Vader, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obi-Wan finds himself having to deal with the unintended consequences of the scene he made at court.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Red Right Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492107) by [Himboskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himboskywalker/pseuds/Himboskywalker). 



> This is my first work ever on this site, and since Tag was so encouraging on tumblr, I decided to write this... It's more than a month late, not very long, and I've been sitting on it for a while, but hopefully you'll enjoy!
> 
> I'm thinking of doing another related story from Rex's point of view, since I didn't get to do that here, but we'll see. :)

Obi-Wan was an incredibly methodical person, it was how he had managed to become the galactic emperor, out thinking and out maneuvering all of Darth Sidious' schemes and machinations. But unfortunately, what had happened a month ago had not been something he had thought out. It was a thoroughly emotional reaction, impulsive, completely unlike him, but when he had heard that Anakin had allowed Padme Amidala to escape, he couldn’t help himself.

When he had first heard the news, he felt an incandescent rage, only equitable to when he had first learnt that his padawan had married Amidala in secret, before he had staked his claim on Anakin. That rage eventually boiled down to a simmer, but he stewed in it for the 2 weeks he had to wait for Anakin to return. Once he did, once he was face to face with his padawan in court, he could not help himself. He wanted Anakin to know that he belonged to him, that he was Obi-Wan’s, and that no one else could ever lay claim upon him.

He had impulsively chosen to show Anakin his place in front of the court and his troops because he didn’t just want Anakin to know, he wanted everyone else there to know as well. He wanted them to see that he was the one who made Anakin hard, who made him beg, who gave him pleasure, and that there would be no one else. He was sick of hiding their relationship, sick of pretending that they were only emperor and right hand, master and student, nothing more. He knew that Anakin thought that he hid their relationship because of shame, but the reality was that he could not allow anyone to know of this weakness. For that was what it was, a weakness. And while his padawan could most assuredly take care of himself, he still preferred to keep their relationship secret, to make sure no one would ever be able to exploit it.

Unfortunately, instead of sending the message that Anakin was his, and therefore off limits, instead the scene in the throne room seemed to have sent out some sort of signal to the rest of the galaxy that his gorgeous padawan was _available_ if asked.

~*~

Admiral Jido Dystraay was a cunning man, he had a sleek and slippery feel to him, to match his dubious personality. While Obi-Wan found him distasteful, as of right now he had his uses. Once he had worn out his usefulness, he would be rid of the man, but for now, he would listen to what he had to say.

“My Emperor.” he said, kneeling before the throne.

“At ease,” Obi-Wan waved away the niceties, “What did you need to see me for so urgently?”

“Well, My Emperor, I know that after your display of displeasure a month ago, Vader has managed to work his way back into your good graces, but I have become concerned about how he is handling the newest campaign you assigned him on.”

Obi-Wan quirked a brow. “Oh? Do tell?”

“I merely thought that since you are busy here, running the entirety of the galaxy, it would be difficult to keep Vader in check should the need arise.”

“What do you mean?” There was a niggling thought at the back of his head, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he hoped that he was wrong.

“I just meant that should Vader need the same sort of, _discipline_ that you provided last month, it might be prudent to have someone with him to… _Provide_ it.” Dystraay replied, voice lingering on certain words, as though relishing the thought.

“I see.” Obi-Wan paused. “And you are asking to be given the privilege of being the one to administer this… _discipline_ should the need arise?”

“Only if you permit me to, My Emperor” he replied with another bow, supplication obvious in his every action.

The conversation paused. Suddenly, Obi-Wan extended his arm, and began to force choke Dystraay. While his face remained blank and empty, on the inside he could feel the inferno of rage and jealousy beginning to build up once more. How could this lowly, wretched worm even dare to think that anyone, let alone he, would be allowed to lay hands on _his_ padawan, his _Anakin_? How dare he? He watched as the man began to turn blue due to the lack of oxygen, and felt dissatisfaction slither through him.

‘ _No,’_ Obi-Wan thought, _‘He doesn’t deserve to die like this, not so easily, he_ must _suffer more for his filthy thoughts.’_

Abruptly, Obi-Wan released his hold on the worm, and called for his guards.

“Take him to the dungeons, but allow no one to see you do so.” He ordered. “I will make sure that this _filth_ is dealt with _personally_ at a later date.”

~*~

After what had happened with Dystraay, others who had similar _ideas_ about Anakin seemed to come crawling out of the woodwork. He was quite cross with Anakin for killing the courtier Blon Tillian, who had tried to force his attentions upon Anakin, because with his death, it meant that he would be unable to enact his own retribution for what he had tried to do.

He was however, satisfied with being able to kill Lady Aital Harand, who like Tillian had decided to try to go to Anakin directly and attempt seduction, albeit, much more subtly compared to Tillian’s efforts. He had managed to foil her plans, by having her and the entirety of her family executed for charges of “treason” against the empire.

Luckily, it seemed that after seeing the results of those first few attempts, there were no more. The court seemed to have developed an understanding: Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, was off limits. No one but the emperor was allowed to lay a hand on him. While people were still a bit freer with their thoughts, with every force choke in retaliation for every disgusting thought about Anakin he found, people were starting to learn to keep Vader from their minds as well.

The only people he was unable to do anything about, which made him seethe to his very core, were Anakin’s 501st. When he had let the troops stay to watch him debase their General, he had once again miscalculated how they would react to what they saw. His only thought had been of how much more humiliating it would be for Anakin to have to look at his troops as he was degraded, cock down his throat, fucked like a pleasure slave for everyone to see. Obi-Wan had not thought that the troops may start to develop thoughts similar to others in the court.

On the bright side, he knew that they would never do anything, could never, for they respected their General far too much to even be able to think about approaching him in that manner. All they would be allowed to do was look, never touch, and fortunately for them, they would be safe from his wrath. While his jealous anger overpowered what sentiment he had for the clones, Obi-Wan knew that if he ever moved against them and Anakin learned of it, he would never forgive him, and all would be lost.

For now he had to be content with what he had, a galactic empire that he was slowly forcing to heel with his power, and his love at his side, who he would ensure would stay there, no matter what.


End file.
